Lelouch's Double Birthday Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch manages to have two birthdays on the same day.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge was excited that his birthday was soon. Lelouch eventually got tired of waiting for his birthday to come so he started dancing around the living room to stay excited. Lelouch smiled and screamed "It's almost my birthday!"

C. C. asked "How often are you going to scream that?"

Lelouch said "Once an hour."

C. C. replied "I think you need to go out and calm down."

Lelouch said "Okay, but I know that you're trying to find a excuse for me to leave so you can plan the best birthday party that I've ever had." Lelouch danced out of his house.

While Lelouch was walking around he thought of something. Lelouch said "I think I know how I can get two birthday parties. The Black Knights only know me as Zero so I'm basically two people. I'll tell the Black Knights that Zero's birthday is soon. They like me so much that they'll plan the ultimate birthday party for me." Lelouch got on his Zero costume and started heading towards the Black Knights' hideout.

Meanwhile C. C. had Suzaku Kururugui and Shirley Fenette come over so they can start planning Lelouch's birthday party. C. C. said "Of course Lelouch is already excited and he wants a super good party."

Suzaku said "I got Lelouch a big present that cost a lot of money."

Shirley responded "I already shopped for Lulu too."

C. C. said "Lelouch always wants more presents. He wants five cakes."

Suzaku asked "Doesn't five seem like too much?"

C. C. said "Lelouch is worried that his guests will hog the cake so he wants five cakes to make sure he gets enough."

Suzaku sighed and replied "I'll go buy five cakes."

C. C. said "Lelouch also wants a birthday clown."

Shirley replied "I'll hire a clown."

C. C. said "Last of all buy fifteen pizzas."

Suzaku responded "That seems more like a present for you than a present for Lelouch."

C. C. smiled and said "Just because it's a present for Lelouch doesn't mean that he gets to eat it."

Lelouch (dressed as Zero) had a meeting with the Black Knights. Zero said "My birthday is in a few days."

Kaname Ohgi replied "That's a big deal Zero."

Zero happily said "I'm glad that you realize the importance of that."

Kaname Ohgi asked "What kind of a birthday party do you want boss?"

Zero said "A huge event. It better be the most epic birthday party that I've ever had."

Diethard Ried smiled and responded "We'd know how to make this the best birthday party ever if you revealed your real name and told us what happened in your previous birthday parties."

Zero said "You'll never know my real name." Diethard frowned.

A few days later it was Lelouch's birthday. Lelouch woke up and was super excited. He danced to the living room while feeling ready for the birthday party. He asked "Where's my party?"

C. C. said "You were born in the afternoon so the party's a few hours away."

Lelouch angrily said "That's a ripoff."

C. C. jokingly replied "Then sue your parents for not having you born in the morning."

Lelouch called his lawyer and asked "Am I allowed to sue my parents for the time of day the created me?"

Lelouch's lawyer said "You're an idiot for thinking that was a possibility. I hope you have a nice birthday."

Lelouch walked outside and said "Since Lelouch's birthday party won't start for a few hours I'll go to Zero's birthday party now." Lelouch got on his Zero costume and went to the Black Knights' hideout.

The Black Knights had a birthday banner set up for Zero as well as a cake and a few presents. Zero looked around and asked "Where are the balloons?"

Kaname Ohgi said "We left the window open so the balloons floated away. I think some birds crushed them."

Zero looked at the birthday cake and said "This cake would be a treat, but I can't eat with my mask on."

Tohdoh replied "Then you take it with you and eat it when you're not wearing your mask."

Zero sighed and said "Wrap up the cake."

Kaname Ohgi handed Zero a present from him. Zero opened it. It was a dictionary. Zero asked "Do you think I like learning stuff?"

Kaname Ohgi said "I'm hoping that you do."

Zero replied "I've learned everything I needed to. I'll leave the dictionary here. Some of you need to learn a lot."

Tohdoh handed Zero a present and said "It cost a lot of money." Zero opened the present. It was a fancy watch. Zero hid the watch in the dictionary.

Diethard Ried proudly said "I got Zero the best present." Zero opened it. It was a box of gummies. Zero hid the gummies in the dictionary.

Zero said "You guys didn't get very good presents, but the important thing is that you all cared enough about me to give me a birthday party. Thank you." Zero grabbed the cake and ran out of the Black Knights' hideout.

Lelouch walked back home. By that time Lelouch's birthday party was ready. Lelouch was so excited that he danced into his house. C. C., Suzaku, Shirley, and the birthday clown were inside. There were five cakes ready.

C. C. said "Welcome to your birthday party Lelouch."

Lelouch replied "Thank you."

C. C. whispered to Lelouch "I hope you like this party more than your Zero party."

Lelouch asked "How did you know about that party?"

C. C. whispered "Diethard told me all of the details." Lelouch frowned.

The birthday clown said "Don't be all mad kid. The party is here and it's kooky."

Lelouch responded "I'm not a kid."

The birthday clown said "Oh come on. You're a young boy. How old are you?"

Lelouch replied "18."

The birthday clown said "You're older than most kids who have a birthday clown."

Lelouch asked "Where are the presents?"

C. C. was gobbling down pizza while saying "I'm eating my present to you. If you want any of it you better get hungry fast."

Lelouch angrily said "Your present for me is a present for yourself."

C. C. replied "You never buy me a real birthday present so I don't get you any."

Lelouch said "I bought you a expensive necklace on your last birthday."

C. C. replied "But you gave it to Shirley after you forget about her birthday."

Shirley handed Lelouch a present. Lelouch opened it and said "You got me the rare comic book statues I wanted. Thank you Shirley."

Shirley responded "You're welcome Lulu." Shirley kissed Lelouch. C. C. tried to avoid looking jealous.

Lelouch was so excited about the statues that he started dancing around with them. He accidentally threw one of the statues at the birthday clown. The birthday clown freaked out and threw the statue out the window. The birthday clown said "I've dealt with kids throwing stuff at me for years. I've dealt with so many injuries that I needed revenge and I finally got payback by getting rid of your statue." The birthday clown calmed down and said "I'm sorry. I've been stressed out for years."

Lelouch said "Thankfully I have the other statues."

Shirley responded "I'll put the statues in a safe place in your house so you don't accidentally throw them."

Lelouch said "I want a good birthday present from you Suzaku."

Suzaku responded "Since you accidentally broke the car I bought you a few months ago I bought you another car. I hope that you don't accidentally get this one destroyed."

Lelouch proudly said "I promise to be careful. Thank you Suzaku."

A few minutes later Lelouch went outside and got into his new car. He started driving around the city. He said "This car is pretty awesome." While driving he noticed that the grocery store had a sign about napkins being on sale. He was so excited about the sale that he stopped paying attention to driving. His new car was about to crash into a empty building. Lelouch jumped out of the car. The building and the new car got smashed apart.

An hour later Lelouch went back home. He said "I lost the car, but I got something extremely important: napkins that were on sale."

Suzaku responded "That car was really pricey. You wasted a lot of my money."

Lelouch said "I'll buy you some napkins for your birthday." Suzaku rolled his eyes. Lelouch said "I had a good birthday. Thank you."

Shirley responded "I love you Lulu."

C. C. whispered "I love him too."

The birthday clown said "Your party was weird, but it's good that you liked it." Lelouch accidentally threw a napkin at the birthday clown. The birthday clown freaked out and threw Lelouch's kitchen table out the window.


End file.
